Administrative Core Summary/Abstract The main goals of the Administrative Core would be to 1) organize monthly Research Progress meetings, 2) host external seminar speakers, 3) provide public outreach and website support, 4) ensure training in rigor & reproducibility of investigators working within the P30 Center, 5) facilitate training and professional development of fellows, 6) archive complete data sets underlying publications generated by the P30 Center and facilitate sharing of resources generated by the P30 Center. The Center would recruit External and Internal Advisors who would help ensure strategic and fair allocation of shared resources, guide training sessions, select and monitor progress of pilot projects. The Administrative Core would monitor budgets to ensure that expenditures match the projections, ensure compliance with Environmental Health & Safety, IACUC and OSHA rules for the Core Spaces, make the travel arrangements and meeting schedules of our External Advisors when they visit the UW Addiction Center, and provide up-to-date information about Seminars and meetings for the P30 Investigators and resource availability.